Pokémon: The Fateful Encounter
by DarthLeo
Summary: A girl named Ivy has always hated Pokémon. What would happen if she was forced to cooperate with a Pokémon who hates humans? Will they become friends? Will they become more than friends? There's only one way to find out!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Prologue**

Layla: "Hey Darth! How come you haven't published any stories lately?"

Darth Leo: "I've been working hard on this chapter for all of you."

Layla: "Does that mean that you'll be working on Dark Temptations?"

Darth Leo: "Yup!"

Layla: "Yay!"

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Ugh! They are such a nuisance! Why do people keep these pesky Pokémon." I complained.

"Come on Ivy! They aren't that bad!" Said my older cousin Leo.

I watched Leo's Zoroark wrap her furred arms around Leo from behind. She began nuzzling Leo, much to my disgust.

"Seriously? You're only saying that because you're dating your Zoroark!" I countered.

Leo whispered something into his Pokémon's ears.

"What are you doing Leo?"

Leo finished whispering and as he did, Leo's Zoroark giggled an admittedly cute giggle.

The very next moment, the Pokémon disappeared.

"What the? Where did she- GYAH! GETHEROFFMEGETHEROFFMEGETHEROFFME!"

I was panicking. I wasn't expecting a Pokémon to hug me, let alone a Pokémon that squished her furry womanly mounds into my back in the process of hugging me.

"What's the magic word?" Leo said.

"Please damn it! I hate Pokémon!"

Leo chuckled at me and said "That's enough Layla. It's my turn!"

Leo's Pokémon let go of me and I turned around to try to hit her for hugging me, but by the time I did that, she was gone; instead she was hugging Leo from behind.

"How the heck is she doing that?" I asked.

"She using Feint Attack without the attack. The move makes the user appear behind the target's back before attacking. It's virtually impossible to avoid with the exception of Lucario and Riolu and their Aura sensing abilities."

"Please don't make her do that again!

"She was just trying to be nice!"

"No Pokémon is nice! They can be destroyed for all I care!"

Leo looked concerned at me. I knew what he was going to say.

"Why do you hate Pokémon so much?"

I sighed. I knew this would come up eventually, so I decided to get it over with so it doesn't come back up to annoy me.

"It started when I was a young girl. I was minding my own business and digging holes to plant flowers. I was attacked with several Poison Stings before I blacked out. I was in the hospital for over three months. The doctors had trouble removing all of the poison. The last month of my hospital stay was me trying to learn how to walk again. It was pure torture. They never told me what hospitalized me until I was let go. Pokémon."

"Oh. I had no idea..."

"I know how you feel, Ivy." Leeland said.

"How? There is no way you could have experienced what I did."

"I've experienced the anger, Ivy. In a way it was. My mom loved me, but Dad hated my guts. My father abandoned me as a kid in a forest full of "monsters." I fell from dad's Pokémon and broke my leg. Alphys attacked me, but was saved by Kitsune. She was a Zorua. She got her mother and her mother brought me to her den where she patched me up and I ended up being raised by her."

"Oh. Raised by Pokémon? How was it?"

"It was better than you might think."

"How? I would have thought it would been terrible."

"I kinda became an unofficial Pokémon trainer that day. Kitsune never left my side and always listened to me whenever I would ask her to do something. At night, the three of us, Kitsune, her mother, and I would snuggle together for warmth. Not all Pokémon are evil, Ivy. Kitsune, a Dark type, could have left me there to die. I don't want to to change your opinion for my sake. I want you to make that decision for yourself. It's just something to think about."

"I'll definitely think about it."

"We'd love to stay, but we need to catch the next ferry to the Kanto region before the huge snow storm hits. Here is Pokégear you can have. I already registered both Leo and my Pokégear numbers. Call us if you need help or have a question. It comes with a tutorial app to help you get started."

"Okay! Thanks! Bye!"

I watched the boys walk away from me towards the docks.

A lot has happened and was said today. I definitely have some thinking to do.

The cave nearby is the perfect place to think. It was secluded and fairly well hidden spot near the base of the mountain where I lived.

I always kept some camping supplies in the cave in case I decided to stay the night.

I kept things like hotdogs, marshmallows, chocolate, graham crackers, and wood.

It was the perfect food for an overnight stay.

I entered the cave and was hit with a gigantic wave of drowsiness that I couldn't explain.

Darkness swirled in my vision before I passed out on the cold stone floor.

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Ivy... Ivy..." said a disembodied voice.

"Hello?" I called out.

"Save him..."

"Save who?"

"Save him... wake up..."

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

I opened my eyes and immediately realized I was freezing. I grabbed an extra coat that I always kept in the cave and walked to the entrance of the cave to discover it had snowed four feet. I could only see four feet ahead of me.

"Great. How am I supposed to get out now?"

"Ahh!" Something yelled out.

"Someone's in trouble!"

It took me about 30 seconds before I discovered what appeared to be a child hanging off a high ledge.

"I got you!"

I pulled its arms up, surprised that it was so light. I pulled the child onto my shoulders and trudged back to the cave.

I carefully placed the child on the floor while I got my blankets. I wrapped the child up as quickly as I could and sat next to the child and laid down on the floor. Might as well get some rest.

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"It's your destiny, Ivy... Don't resist it."

"What destiny?"

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

I awoke the the sound of menacingly loud growling.

"Huh?"

"Who. Are. You?" Said a very angry, male, anthromorphic Growlithe child.

"Ivy. I'm not a Pokémon trainer if that's what you're worried about."

The young Growthlite relaxed slightly and looked at me cautiously.

"Look. I don't like this more than you do, but we're trapped in this cave until the storm passes. I can feel you hate Pokémon and I feel the same about humans. If you ever try anything, I'll bite you."

"Why do you look half human?" Ivy asked.

The dog Pokémon sighed.

"Of course..." The Growlithe said, clearly annoyed.

He spent a few moments to calmed down.

"I better get this explanation out of the way" the Growlithe continued, "All Pokémon have two forms. Anthro and Beast forms."

(Anthromorphic basically means human like and bipedal or walks on two legs)

"If you hate humans so much, then why are you in anthro form?"

"Frankly because it saved my life. "

"How?"

"As much as I'd hate to admit it, I don't have a good grip on cold slippery surfaces in my beast form then I do in my anthro form."

"Why did you start hating humans?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I'm curious and because I'll tell you why I hate Pokémon."

"Don't you still hate Pokémon?"

"I do, but not as much as I have before."

"Why? What happened?"

"Leeland."

"Who's Leeland?"

"Do you want me to show you?"

"How?"

"With my Pokégear! Leeland gave it to me."

 **Arcanine's POV, flashback.**

"Quickly! Get to the den, Son!"

We were being chased by a Pokémon trainer.

"Dragonite! Use Hyperbeam!"

"Got it!"

I tripped on a tree root and fell flat in my stomach.

I felt the heat of the Hyperbeam sear my fur as it flew above my head and definitely heading towards my mother.

Everything moved in slow motion as I watched my Mom unable to get out of the way of the Hyperbeam.

"Moooooooooooooom! Nooooooo!"

Mom was hit and launched into a tree.

I felt a boiling hatred emerge from the depths of my heart. It was an all-consuming flame that could not be quenched.

I may have been too young to fully understand my feelings, but one thing I did understand. Humans took my Mom. And they were going to pay.

 **Ivy's POV, present.**

"What's wrong?"

The fire dog looked furious at me. This can't be good!


	2. Chapter 2: Not Now

"What's wrong?"

The fire dog looked furious at me. This can't be good! He changed to his beast form.

Think Ivy think! What did you do to get him angry? Wait! My Pokégear!

I have to call Leeland! I looked at my Pokégear. Not now!

"Updating! Adding Pokétransfer feature. 47% Complete."

He launched at me and I was forced to dodge his attack. This went on for a few minutes with each attack getting closer to meeting its mark due to my exhaustion.

"99% Complete."

Come on! Finish already!

"100% Complete. Rebooting..."

"Yes!"

A few seconds later, the home screen popped up. I quickly hit Leeland's contact icon on the home screen and it started a video call. Ring! Leeland's video feed popped up.

AHHH! I finally got hit by the fire dog.

"IVY! WHAT'S HAPPENING?!?"

"I'm snowed in a cave with a Pokémon that's trying to kill me!"

"Take Melody! Just hit accept!"

A notification popped up on the screen saying,

"Incoming Pokemon Request: Accept?"

I quickly hit accept.

A Pokéball materialized out of thin air.

"I got it!"

This Pokemon is called Primarina. Just tell him to use Water Gun and you should be fine.

I took a quick breath before opening the Pokéball.

"Primarina! I need your help!"

"Let's do this!" Said the Water/Fairy seal Pokémon.

"Water gun!"

It was a direct hit!

The Growlithe looked like it was about to faint.

"Good job Ivy!" Leeland said, "I'm sending you a Super Potion, you know the drill.

A notification popped up and I automatically hit accept.

A potion materialized on my Pokégear and I picked it up.

"Just spray his water burns with it and he'll be alright."

I slowly approached the Pokémon.

I heard a deep growling coming from him. The growl sounded like a growl of fear, little did I know that it was a deeply seated childhood fear.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to catch you or hurt you. Just let me heal you."

As I continued to approach, the Growlithe began to scoot backwards.

As expected, he backed into a wall with nowhere to run and no energy to run with.

With nowhere for him to run, I proceeded to spray the potion on him. He braced himself for pain, but instead received the pleasure of pain ebbing away as his strength returned to him.

"Why are you doing this? I don't understand."

"Because we were afraid." I said in the calmest voice I could muster.

"Huh?"

"I hated Pokémon because they hurt me and you hated humans because they used Pokémon to hurt you or a close one."

"H-how did you know that?"

"Because of the way you reacted to my Pokégear. Trainers aways have Pokégear, but rarely do others get Pokégear. I'm not a trainer."

"Then why do you have a Pokémon?"

"Leeland lent it to me to protect me from you."

"Oh."

"It's not your fault, cub." Leeland said over the Pokégear.

"Show yourself!" The Pokémon being clearly startled by the new voice

"It's Leeland. He's talking to me with my Pokégear, see?" I said.

"Pleased to meet you."

"Oh. Looks like I have much to learn..."

"We all do."

"Leeland, do you happen to have a Pokémon to get us out of this snow storm?"

"I'm afraid not, Ivy. You're gonna have to find a path inside the mountain that leads to the bottom. That means that you're gonna have to fight your way through the mountain. I'm actually about to speak with Professor Oak right now when you called. I'll ask him to give you a starter. That way you're protected. "

"I have this Growlithe."

"That's up to him if he wants to help out not. Besides, what would you do if he fainted? Potions don't cure fainting, only revives and time do. Are you strong enough to carry a Pokémon while running?"

"No, but-" I started.

"That's why it's important to have the ability to return Pokémon to their Pokéballs. It's so you can escape if nessisary."

"That makes sense I suppose."

"Professor Oak. I have a special request to make. This is Ivy." Professor Oak appeared on the screen, "She's trapped in the mountains in the Cora Region without any Pokémon, nor has she ever had one. Could you allow her a starter Pokemon?"

"Normally I require for the trainer to be physically here to receive a starter, but in this situation, I'll make an exception. I'm sending in three Pokéballs containing Kanto's three starter Pokémon. Release them, choose one, return the other two and send them back."

"Okay."

"Incoming Pokémon request. Accept?"

I hit accept.

Three Pokéballs materialized one after another, appearing only once the previous was taken.

"Now release the starters."

"Come on out!"

All the Pokéballs were thrown into the air and as they reached their apex, three beams of red light shot out of the Pokéballs. The beams of light began forming the specific shapes of the Pokémon they contained.

The first Pokémon that materialized was a blue turtle. The next Pokémon was clearly a grass type blub Pokémon seeing that it was completely made of grass. The final Pokémon was a small, cute, orange dragon Pokémon.

They all seems quite confused, but considering that they weren't in the lab with Professor Oak, their confusion was understandable.

"This girl is going to pick one of you as a starter, so behave."

The Pokémon recognized Professor Oak's voice and realized one of them were going to get picked.

The first two were bouncing around in excitement while the little dragon ran up and hugged me.

Charmander's POV

I was called out of my ball. I didn't know where I was, but that wasn't what confused me. When I looked up, I saw the most gorgeous human female I've ever seen.

That's it I'm going to make sure she becomes my trainer even if starters like me are not being picked right now! I want to be strong just for her!

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Darth Leo: "Happy holidays everyone! I hope your having a great time! I decided to start writing again and finish at least one section of each of my main stories. I hope you enjoy your Christmas (or religious equivalent) in your homes because I won't have one on Christmas Day."

Darth paused for a moment.

Darth Leo: "Being without a home really makes you really appreciate the things you had before you lost them. Remember, Christmas is not about receiving gifts. It's about family and being thankful for what you got. Especially this time of the year, there is always someone worse off than you."

Darth Leo: "I'm thankful for Mom as she brought me into this world. I'm thankful for my readers that faithfully read and comment/review my stories. And last but not least, I'm thankful for the people who volunteer their own time to help people just like me in their time of need. On a final note, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
